


Рыжий сводник

by Kosharik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik
Summary: Животные иногда бывают умнее и наблюдательнее людей. Для своей же пользы, разумеется.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Рыжий сводник

Влад искренне считал, что ему повезло с новой квартирой. Будучи студентом последнего курса, пусть уже давно работающим, лишних денег он не имел по определению, и однушка в старой хрущёвке пусть и не была пределом мечтаний, но оказалась довольно приличной, и оплата жилья не грозила пробить в бюджете огромную дыру. Парень в очередной раз посмотрел на раскидистое дерево за окном кухни – ветви почти касались стекла – и хмыкнул: поначалу он боялся, что первый же порыв ветра обернётся осколками на полу, но нет, на удивление всё обходилось.

Допив чай, Влад задумчиво поскрёб заросший светлой щетиной подбородок, решил, что пока сойдёт, и вернулся в комнату – дописывать диплом, до защиты осталось всего ничего.

Пришло лето, пора тепла и открытых настежь окон. Влад, пару дней как свободный от стен родного университета человек, довольно фальшиво напевая какой-то прилипчивый мотивчик, готовил обед и вдруг краем глаза заметил какое-то яркое пятно со стороны окна. Отвлёкшись, парень с изумлением уставился на неожиданного гостя: на подоконнике стоял явно дворовый ярко-рыжий полосатый кот.

– Здрасьте, – разговаривать с котом, конечно, попахивало шизофренией, но промолчать Влад не смог. – Ты как сюда попал? По ветке, что ли?

Кот предсказуемо не ответил, только повёл носом, учуяв запах готовящейся пищи, и коротко требовательно мяукнул, намекая, что человеку неплохо бы уже поделиться чем-нибудь съедобным.

– Ладно, наглость, как известно, второе счастье… – Влад, любивший кошек, но не имеющий пока возможности завести собственное домашнее животное, пожал плечами, изучил содержимое холодильника и, покрошив найденную сосиску на мелкие кусочки, поставил блюдце перед гостем.

Кот подношение принял с достоинством, ел не спеша и даже позволил себя погладить, а потом, дождавшись, пока человек уберёт опустевшую тару, тщательно вылизался и внаглую разлёгся на том же подоконнике, явно собираясь вздремнуть.

– Эх, жаль, квартира съёмная, я был бы рад, если бы ты тут остался, – заметил Влад, вернувшись к собственному обеду. – Ладно, отдыхай пока.

Кот только дёрнул ухом, не открывая глаз.

Животное и правда попало в квартиру с дерева: через полчаса отдохнувший кошак с удовольствием потянулся, зевнул и, махнув хвостом, запрыгнул на широкую ветку, продефилировал по ней и скакнул на землю – второй этаж, внизу газон, перепугавшийся Влад только охнул, высунувшись следом:

– Ну ты даёшь…

С тех пор кот стал регулярно к нему наведываться – почти каждый день. Влад, конечно, пока был на работе, оставлял только форточку, так что был уверен, что рыжий нахал не забирался через неё – запрыгивать было бы не так удобно, – а вот вечерами обязательно открывал створку и, честно говоря, ждал. Кошак за пару недель к нему привык, активно обтирал ноги, дожидаясь, пока человек соизволит выложить на тарелку уже не непонятно что, а специально купленный корм, благодарно мурлыкал и после еды обязательно спал полчаса-час на облюбованном подоконнике, всем своим видом создавая уют и обжитость. Влад сидел рядом, пил чай, осторожно приглаживал жестковатую шерсть и наслаждался моментом.

Одним прекрасным утром начальство затеяло что-то грандиозное и велело всем сотрудникам явиться на работу на два часа позже обычного. Влад против ничего не имел, незапланированно повалялся в кровати и на кухню выполз примерно тогда, когда обычно уже уходил. На ветке обнаружилось знакомое рыжее пятно, парень уже было протянул руку открыть створку, как, судя по звуку, распахнулось окно рядом, и послышался звонкий мужской голос:

– Ждёшь уже? Ну, или сюда, я тебе потрошков вчера купил.

Кот тут же поднялся на лапы, прошёлся по ветке и запрыгнул на соседний подоконник. Влад оторопел.

– Вот это да. Хорошо устроился, зараза усатая, – с некоторым восхищением пробормотал он, – завтрак в одном месте, ужин в другом, с голоду точно не помрёт. Ну, рыжик…

Вечером Влад, как всегда, гостеприимно распахнув створки, высунулся по пояс и посмотрел налево. Водосточная труба, окно – судя по стандартной планировке, такая же кухня соседнего подъезда, – сейчас закрытое, ветки дерева так же близко. Ничего необычного. И кот на страже. Влад усмехнулся:

– Ну, иди уже сюда, хитрец. Я приручился, гнать не буду.

Зверь как будто понял, с некоторым подозрением посмотрел на парня, но всё же, мягко ступая, дошёл до нужного места и оказался в квартире.

– Надо познакомиться с соседом, что ли, – выдал Влад, выполняя традиционный вечерний ритуал кормления, – раз он тоже кошатник. Всё веселее.

Дело в том, что друзей у парня не осталось, только знакомые – жизнь развела, разные интересы, разные предпочтения… На личном фронте тоже было глухо, хотя незамужние коллеги усиленно строили ему глазки, не подозревая, что все их усилия напрасны – Влад и сам не прочь был бы найти надёжную широкую грудь, на которую можно опереться. Рыжий нахал тем временем, довольно урча, сжевал подношение и устроился на окне, старательно намываясь и кося глазом на задумчиво смотревшего на него парня.

Дождавшись выходных, Влад специально пораньше занял у окна наблюдательный пост, чтобы не пропустить утренний визит кота к соседу. Долго ждать не пришлось – рыжик уже обосновался на широкой ветке, ожидая, пока его пригласят в гости. Стук створки, знакомый голос:

– Привет, мордень. Давно ждёшь?

Влад тоже распахнул окно и высунулся:

– Доброе утро. А эта мордень у вас давно столуется?

Кот, не обращая на людей внимания, дотопал до нужного места и запрыгнул в окно, а сосед, видимо, дождавшись, пока подоконник освободится, тоже выглянул и улыбнулся:

– Доброе. С весны, а что такое? Это ваш питомец?

Влад замер, чувствуя в голове восхитительную пустоту. Парень за стеной оказался на вид чуть старше его самого и был поразительно красив – видимо, кто-то из его родни был с Востока, смешение кровей дало необычный разрез глаз и чуть смуглую кожу, что вкупе с яркой улыбкой смотрелось просто изумительно. Наконец взяв себя в руки, Влад перевёл взгляд на дерево и ответил:

– Нет, не мой, просто он каждый вечер ко мне так же заходит на ужин, как и к вам сейчас.

– Ах ты ж хитрая зверюга! – с некоторым восхищением протянул сосед. – Не удивлюсь, если он и обедает ещё где-то рядом. А заходите в гости, я окно прикрою на часок, чтобы не сбежал, вместе посмотрим в эти наглые глаза, – и парень назвал номер квартиры.

– А давайте, – сам не ожидая от себя подобного ответа, согласился Влад. – Я скоро.

Прикрыв окно, он быстро переоделся в чуть более приличные вещи, чем домашние штаны и застиранная футболка, прихватил пачку зефира из шкафа – ну, не с пустыми руками же идти в гости? – и ушёл.

Открывший дверь сосед оказался ожившей фантазией: высокий, широкоплечий, улыбчивый, внешне – полная противоположность довольно субтильного и обладавшего чисто славянскими чертами Влада.

– Борис, – представился он, дождавшись, когда гость войдёт. – Будем знакомы не только через эту наглую рыжую морду.

– Влад, – рукопожатие оказалось крепким и самую чуточку длиннее, чем следовало бы ожидать. Парень немного смутился и протянул свою ношу: – А это вам.

– Спасибо. И ко мне можно на «ты», мне официоза на работе хватает, – Борис гостеприимно махнул в сторону кухни. – Сейчас чайник поставлю.

– Договорились, – Влад понял, что его тут точно не покусают, и можно немного расслабиться.

Причина визита – тот самый рыжий кот – уже вальяжно лежал на подоконнике и жмурил янтарные глазищи.

– Ну что, аферист лохматый, разгадали твой хитрый план? – зверь, как показалось Владу, ехидно подёргал усами, спрыгнул на пол и обошёл парней, обтерев все четыре ноги и оставив на штанах и джинсах рыжие шерстинки. – И вот как такого ругать? – риторически вопросил Борис, наклоняясь и почёсывая кота за ушами.

– Никак, – согласился Влад, откровенно любуясь обоими. – Пусть заходит, не обеднею.

– Вот и я так думаю…

Следующие пару часов парни просидели за столом с чашками, узнавая собрата по рыжему несчастью поближе. Оказалось, что они учились в одном университете, только на разных факультетах и в разных корпусах, Борис был на три года старше Влада, жил в этом доме с прошлого лета – квартира досталась по наследству от бабушки, кота этого впервые заметил ранней весной во дворе и частенько подкармливал, теперь вот привечал через окно. А ещё выяснилось, что у парней во многом совпадают вкусы – от любви к животным до обычного времяпрепровождения, так что разошлись они как минимум хорошими знакомыми и со взаимными обещаниями заходить друг к другу в гости.

К исходу лета так и оставшийся безымянным кот совершенно по-хозяйски захаживал в оба окна – на завтрак и на ужин, а Влад окончательно признал, что влюбился. Борис был интересным собеседником, с явным удовольствием разговаривал с парнем почти обо всём на свете, старательно обходя стороной только тему родителей и личной жизни – впрочем, Влад по понятным причинам вторую тоже не затрагивал, – и вообще был настолько идеальным, что вся эта ситуация казалась совершенно нереальной. Рыжик же, видя, что люди сидят на какой-то кухне вдвоём, довольно жмурился и задерживался дольше обычного, иногда даже запрыгивал к кому-то на колени и дремал там, всем своим видом давая понять, что полностью одобряет происходящее.

– Влад, скажи честно, я тебе нравлюсь? – вот так, в лоб спросил Борис одним субботним вечером.

Влад замер, тут же мысленно перебрав все варианты развития событий. Нет, он не был дураком и прекрасно понимал, что его взгляды на соседа вряд ли остались незамеченными, но тот молчал, и парень тоже. Рыжик, разлёгшийся у него на коленях, которого прекратили почёсывать, требовательно мяукнул, и Влад поспешно вернулся к прерванному занятию, пытаясь понять, что же ответить.

– Да, – наконец выдавил он, понимая, что пауза неприлично затянулась: Борис не торопил, спокойно глядя прямо перед собой, а Влад всё никак не мог подобрать слова. – Ты красивый, умный, с тобой интересно… – парень умолк, чувствуя, что краснеет.

– Ты мне тоже, – спокойно ответил Борис. – И я очень благодарен этому хвостатому своднику, что он нас познакомил.

Влад неуверенно, но счастливо улыбнулся:

– Купидон усатый.

– Скорее, Амур, – поправил его парень, осторожно придвигая табуретку ближе, – потому что мурчит.

Кот приоткрыл один глаз – человек опять перестал его гладить, – но на этот раз голос подавать не стал: у того нашлось занятие поинтереснее. Рыжик осторожно поднялся на лапы, спрыгнул на пол и пошёл к специально поставленной для него миске: странные эти двуногие, конечно, столько уже знакомы, а они только сейчас друг к другу принюхиваются и так близко сидят, но это уже не его кошачье дело.

За окном уже начало темнеть, а кот и не думал покидать квартиру, он с комфортом угнездился в кресле в комнате, изредка дёргая ухом на доносящиеся со стороны дивана звуки полностью довольных жизнью и друг другом людей. Всё правильно, им вместе лучше, чем поодиночке, а у него самого теперь и кормёжка будет официально регулярная, и можно будет ночевать не в подвале, а тут. Рыжик прижмурил глаза и уснул сладким сном.

Для всех соседей Влад с той осени просто снимал у Бориса одну из комнат, и на дереве рыжего кота больше никто не видел, тот только вальяжно растягивался во всю длину подоконника в одном из окон на втором этаже и лениво следил за птицами и происходящим внизу, не собираясь менять самолично выбранных людей ни на что другое. Жизнь была прекрасна.


End file.
